Conventional bobble toys, such as bobblehead dolls, nodders, and wobblers, include two or more rigid portions which are operatively engaged to another with one or more springs. This permits a first rigid portion (e.g., a head) to move in relative independence from a second rigid portion (e.g., a body) such that an impact to the first body portion (e.g., a tap) will cause the second body portion to “bobble” or swing back and forth. Typical bobble toys have a base portion and a top portion, where the base has a flat surface for resting on a table or other supporting device and the top, operatively engaged to the base with a spring, is free to bobble when an impact force is applied to the base or top.
In some conventional applications, the base of a bobble toy may be mounted on an automobile dashboard causing the top of the toy to bobble when the car is in motion. In some other conventional applications, the base of a bobble toy may be placed on a stationary surface and a user may impart an impact force to the top of the bobble toy causing the top of the toy to exhibit pendulum motion.
Some conventional bobble toys further include mechanical means for applying an impact force to one of the rigid body portions, giving the toy the appearance of autonomous movement. There also exist some conventional mechanical devices having a vibrating table upon which the bobble toy can be placed. The conventional mechanical devices can be placed on a solid surface and activated, permitting the bobble toy to be operated without interaction from the user. However, conventional approaches utilize motors, gears, actuators, pendulums, and similar mechanical devices which require a physical connection between the motion imparting means (such as a motor) and the rigid body portion of the bobble toy and/or the vibrating table. Such conventional approaches suffer from mechanical or contact wear and tear. Noise, caused by the mechanical implements, may also be present when using such devices. In addition the range of movement that can be imparted to the bobble toy is limited by the specific mechanical construction (i.e., it can move front to back, side to side, or up and down), and customization of the movement is not possible.
It is therefore desirable for apparatuses and systems for imparting motion to a bobble toy which are contactless and programmable.